


Crocodile Politics

by agatharights



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, M/M, Well that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/pseuds/agatharights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Sisko learns more about Cardassian body language than he really wanted to, and decides that if Dukat is going to try and make him uncomfortable then two can play at that game. Things spiral rapidly out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocodile Politics

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short, smutty drabble on Tumblr but nooooo somehow I wound up writing this beast of a fanfic instead. I'm sorry about this, guys. I'm so sorry about this ship. About writing this. I hope you enjoy it.

Garak was enjoying his regular lunch with the good Doctor Bashir when he realized something was different. It wasn’t Julian, no, Julian was so absorbed in his defense of Earthly Literature he wouldn’t have noticed a bellowing Klingon behind him. It was Benjamin Sisko, waiting a table away, watching them. Well…watching Garak, only glancing expectantly at Julian now and then, as if trying to mentally encourage him to leave.

He could wait, Garak decided, and allowed for Julian to finish his long rant before politely responding. Fortunately for Sisko’s schedule, Julian had to be back in medical before long, and jogged off with half his dessert crammed into his mouth.

Garak stole the other half off his plate and nibbled at it, smiling expectantly as Benjamin sat across from him.

"Why, Commander Sisko, what a pleasant surprise- I don’t suppose you’re looking for some alterations to your uniform? You know I’ve always felt that higher ranks in Starfleet should be a bit more…flashy."

"We need to talk in private, Mister Garak." sisko’s voice was low and conspiratorial and that definitely caught the Cardassian’s attention.

"Why, whatever for?" He asked, and it took Sisko a good moment or two of thinking and convincing himself to reply before he spoke.

"It’s about Dukat."

Garak looked like he’d been given a particularly interesting gift, and stood. “Lets go to my shop. I have some work to be done as we discuss this…matter.”

~

"I don’t know a great lot about Cardassian culture, Mister Garak." Garak resisted the desire to state that was obvious, and let Sisko continue speaking, busying his hands with measuring strips of fabric. "But if what I’ve heard from Major Kira is accurate, then I have every reason to believe that Gul Dukat is…" he trailed off, making a sweeping and meaningless gesture with his hands.

"…there’s no shortage of things Dukat can be, Commander. You’re going to have to be more specific." Garak was smiling, careful to make every stretch of shimmering golden cloth equal in size.

"…" Sisko sighed. "I’ll see how _you_ feel about this- what exactly does it mean if a Cardassian man places his hands on your shoulders?”

SHRRIP

Garak jumped, startled by the sound of tearing cloth, realizing he’d accidentally shorn one of his long strips in half.

"…It doesn’t necessarily mean anything." He said, quickly, and Sisko smirked, jabbing a finger at him.

"It does! When I told Major Kira, well…you can imagine the rant I got."

Garak sighed, disbelieving. No, he thought, no God nor fate could possibly have delivered this sort of gift to him. “It..depends. There’s many different ways to clap your hands on someone’s shoulders, Commander. It could be comradely, or threatening-“

"The Major seemed to think it was a very intimate gesture."

"Well, now, that would depend on exactly where his hands were laying." Garak watched, his ever-present smile distressingly absent, as Sisko pointed to the very joint of where his neck met shoulders.

"More towards my back and neck, than anything else."

Garak set down his work and looked up to the ceiling, and grinned, thanking any god he could think of right down to Oralius and his guides, for this.

"…I take it that Major Kira was correct in assuming he was attempting to come on to me?" Sisko sighed, shoulders slumping a bit, and Garak nodded, clasping his hands before himself with a chuckle. "I suppose I made an idiot of myself, nearly jumping out of my skin when he did that."

"Being startled by such a gesture could be seen as a positive reaction." Garak suggested, gleefully, and Sisko shot him a glare, before taking a long breath and straightening up. "It’s entirely possible that he’s simply trying to discomfort you, or throw you off."

"…I was under the impression that Gul Dukat preferred women. Bajoran Women, at that."

Garak shrugged, dismissively. “Believe me, Commander. Cardassians hold but a fraction of your…restrictive notions of sexuality, as a Human. No offense to Humanity, of course!” No offense indeed, with that much sarcasm laid on.

"Mister Garak." Sisko stated, in a clipped tone. "…I’m going to need some form of guidance on Cardassian romance. Preferably in a written format. Not that I don’t trust you, I’d just hate to make Doctor Bashir jealous."

Garak flinched a bit. Ooh, was he really that obvious to everybody else? Sisko just smirked in the way that he did when he was about to succeed at a supposedly impossible task.

"Well, now…I’m sure I can find something for you to read up on."

~

The next time Dukat called, Sisko spent an extra twenty minutes arguing with him in pleasant tones, before cutting him off in the middle of a speech with a fabricated distraction, and closing communications before Dukat could even finish his farewell. Sisko had always been dismissive and sharp to Dukat, but lately…it had been tenfold it’s usual level.

Kira Nerys had turned a particular shade of red when Jadzia Dax, with all of Curzon’s colorful memories of Benjamin in his younger years, recalled how a young man boasted about his supposed seductive prowess, using his cool head versus his passionate nature to disorient many a suitor. Major Kira has begged Dax to stop once Dax was beginning to describe how Curzon made a habit of waking the young Bejamin up particularly early so he could shoo out whatever bedmates he’d had hanging around before they got in the way of schedules. A trait that had only ceased when Benjamin had met Jennifer.

Before a month’s worth of increasingly tense, argumentative conversations had passed, Benjamin was purchasing a bottle of Bajoran springwine, careful to make sure it was Dukat’s preferred brand, and had convinced Garak to lend him several Cardassian cookbooks.

Garak had reminded him, politely, as he handed over the data chips, that this wasn’t going to make Dukat any easier to deal with. “Conflict is the spice of a relationship. If there’s no conflict, then there’s nothing to fight about.”

Benjamin said he wasn’t worried about that.

Much to his surprise, he really wasn’t. When he responded to Dukat’s sneered remark about Sisko’s inhospitality when he visited the station with a sarcastic apology and a sincere invitation to dinner, instead of wondering if he was taking this game of chicken too far, he just took a very quiet delight in how Dukat was silent, mouth open, for several seconds, startled.

Benjamin took his silence as agreement, told him the date he was expected, and cut off communications before the Gul could say another word.

Kira spent half and hour trying to convince him not to let this continue, for his own safety. Dax gave him a thumbs up and told him, “About time you got back in the game.”

"Shut up, Old man. You know as well as I do that this is all political maneuvering."

"Maneuvering right into bed." Dax muttered under her breath, smirking, and dodged away, finding an excuse to leave Ops as Sisko glowered at her.

~

At the very least, Benjamin could say that he’d genuinely learned a new skill, as he slid the plate of Regova eggs in front of Dukat. Cardassian cuisine may have been sorely lacking in spice, in his opinion, but it was well worth learning if just to watch Dukat’s double take, just one of many that had already happened this evening. Dukat had arrived in actual clothes for once, perhaps the first time Sisko had ever seen him in anything but his military armor. Sisko had decided to dress down, casual, in a shirt that Garak had insisted upon, under the guidance that a casual nature would help to fluster Dukat.

After all, might as well tell him he was worth nothing more than a casual tunic with the neck cut wide. It helped that he kept catching Dukat looking at his throat. He’d even lowered the lights a little, and turned up the temperature in his quarters.

"I wasn’t aware you knew your way around Cardassian cuisine…"

"Well, I grew up in my father’s restaurant. I suppose I pick up recipes easily." He poured two glasses of vividly blue springwine, looking over the spread of eggs and stew, and sat down with a smirk. "Of course, this means next time you’ll have to cook."

"Oh, trust me, Commander…you don’t want that. It would be nothing but military-standard eggs soaked in yamok sauce to hide the taste of a barracks meal."

"What a pity."

It was a careful dance of arguments, after that, over the meal and after it. Of course, a glass or two of springwine each was helping, but it was still cautious. Dukat would say something deliberately inflammatory, and Sisko would dismiss it sarcastically, back and forth they’d go until voices started to raise. Dukat stalked around Sisko, who stood tall and with his shoulders firmly set, arms crossed, refusing to turn to follow him.

Springwine was deceptively sweet, he thought. It masked it’s alcohol content well, judging by the warmth in his stomach and chest.

"Must you bring your Federation viewpoint into everything, Commander?" Dukat practically hissed as he paused behind Benjamin, making a hasty choice to gently rest his hands on the human’s shoulders, thumbs brushing against the back of his neck. Of course, he suspected Sisko had learned a fair share, more than just Cardassian food…

"It’s not a Federation viewpoint, Dukat. It’s my own morality." He tensed when he felt Dukat’s breath on the back of his neck. "Unlike some people, I’m capable of forming my own judgements instead of repeating back Cardassian rhetoric." Dukat’s fingers were squeezing, gently, and Sisko leaned into them ever so slightly. Even if he hadn’t already determined he wasn’t about to back down, those hands were surprisingly strong, pleasantly kneading his shoulders.

"It’s hardly just repeating if you truly do have pride in your own people." Dukat laughed. "How the Federation has ever managed to function when it’s own people are such a convoluted amalgamation of ideals and beliefs, well…no wonder it takes such a long time to move anything through official channels."

"And when we have to wait to the very limit of our patience with Cardassian channels, what’s that?" Benjamin shot back, and bit his tongue to keep himself from gasping when he felt Dukat’s breath against the back of his neck.

"That’s just us being -very- thorough."

"Hm." There was a long moment of silence, as Benjamin realized Dukat was leaning his head down behind him, his forehead gently resting against the top of Sisko’s neck, his nose brushing against the back of it. Sisko’s voice came out of him a deeper rumble than he had intended. "…You must really be desperate, Dukat. I was under the impression that you _preferred_ to flirt with people you could intimidate.”

"Somehow, I doubt that’s the conclusion you’ve come to. Tell me, Commander…have you been doing much research on Cardassians lately?" There was absolute delight in Dukat’s voice, and Benjamin could practically hear that damn smile of his. "It seems to me almost like you’ve been _waiting_ for me to make an overt move.”

"Well…I’d make one myself, but I didn’t want to scare you off." And Sisko couldn’t hold back a chuckle, half from a sudden bubble of overconfidence that welled up in him, and half because Dukat nuzzled the side of his neck in a way that tickled.

"Believe me, Benjamin…I’m not easily frightened away."

"I’ve noticed. It’s _not_ one of your better traits.”

Dukat rewarded the teasing with a gentle bite, and at that moment Sisko realized it was too late to pull back and end this game now. And now, more than ever, he had no intention of ending it, not when things were just getting _interesting_. Dukat was a slender, cool weight, pressing against his back with practiced ease. He was perhaps a hair taller, and compared to Benjamin’s solid, rectangular frame his shoulder felt even more exaggerated from his narrow hips.

Benjamin let Dukat get comfortable, the Cardassian’s long, slender hands moving down to his hips (where he realized, rather abruptly, that he had a bit more softness there than the last time he’d done this sort of thing) before he put his hands over Dukat’s and shifted back, pressing against him, eliciting a soft snort from the reptilian alien.

"Eager, Benjamin?"

"Getting bored waiting for you, Skrain." Dukat huffed indignantly, fingers digging into Benjamin’s hips a bit. "What? You didn’t think I’d ever bother to learn your name? I don’t know how you do things on Cardassia, but it’s poor form to know someone for years without ever learning their name among Humans." He ground back, slightly, smirking when he realized he could feel a bulge through Dukat’s pants, against his ass.

"It’s a ridiculous name." Hissed, breathing in deep. "Don’t use it." Dukat nipped at Benjamin’s neck again, before pressing his lips to the little stinging bite and suckling, hard.

"Embarrassed, _Skrain_?” Benjamin’s breath caught in a low growl, and Dukat’s hands slid around him, from his hips to his stomach, possessively, grinding against him firmly.

"You think that’s awful funny, don’t you?"

"I _know_ it’s funny.” And Benjamin pulled away, turning to look at Dukat’s offended expression and narrowed eyes…he looked flushed, and he felt a little proud that he knew what to look for, the deep purple-brown hue along his neck, in the little spoon over his forehead- what was it called? The chufa? He grinned…and turned, striding purposely to the headroom, Dukat hesitating slightly, but watching him intently. “…Are you coming, or are you going back to your ship?”

Dukat hurried into the bedroom and without pause resumed his position behind Benjamin, giving his neck a sharper bite, mindful of how delicate the skin was. Humans weren’t so different from Bajorans, he knew, and that meant one had to use _some_ self-control.

"Ah!" Benjamin gasped, taken off-guard for a moment as Dukat gripped his hips. " _Now_ who’s over-eager?”

"I’m just accepting what you’re offering, Commander." The Cardassian purred, licking where he’d left a neat circle of bruised flesh. "You do realize I intend to fuck you?"

"I’ve realized." Benjamin smirked. "I’m counting on it." And with a twist of his body, her turned to face Dukat, hands going to the Cardassian’s neck and stroking that flare of scales with his broad, calloused thumbs, enjoying how it made the other man’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. Taking advantage of the moment, he pulled Dukat in and kissed him, firmly.

Cardassians were cooler than humans, not by much, but it was still different, and easily forgotten as Dukat ground against him again, his own erection aching for more stimulation than what he could get through trousers and underwear. He grasped Dukat’s thick belt and with some effort managed to pull their bodies apart so he could unfasten it and toss it to the side. Dukat was struggling to dominate the kiss, his tongue probing, a clumsiness between them meaning that lips were getting scraped with teeth, and Benjamin kept pressing, overpowering and warm.

They parted lips, and Benjamin realized that Dukat was grinning and glaring all at once, looking…hungry. Dukat grasped the hem of Benjamin’s tunic-like top and hauled it up, impatiently, struggling to get it over the human’s arms and head, and it left Sisko laughing softly as he helped, before grasping the front of Dukat’s top and pulling it open, something tearing along the fasteners, not that either of them cared at the moment. Dukat was intense in his focus, licking his lips as Benjamin shifted to get out of his trousers, while Benjamin himself couldn’t stop looking, more out of curiosity.

Sure, he’d read plenty, but the writing hadn’t included much by way of pictures, and even then it wouldn’t have been the same as seeing a Cardassian in the flesh. Dukat would’ve been considered aristocratic, high-bred in build. All neck and shoulders, an inverted triangle if there ever was one, ridges trailing across his collarbones and scaled patterned down his chest and sides. Benjamin was abruptly struck with a memory of himself as a younger man, looking over the railing at a crocodile farm with his father, seeing the fearsome reptiles in the water below.

Dukat shimmied out of his own sleek black pants, and Benjamin stared in earnest. He knew what to expect, didn’t help that moment of shock nearly everybody had the first time they saw an alien’s groin. Dukat was already erect and emerged from his slit, a long slender phallus, almost purple-brown, slightly ridged and nearly tapered.

Benjamin grinned, raising an eyebrow, and Dukat smirked challengingly, pressing his nude body against the Human’s with a soft hiss. Benjamin was warm and soft, compared to Dukat’s tepid temperature and lean build, and he pulled his hips back to slide his hand between them, taking the Human’s thicker, heated cock into hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Oh-" Bejamin groaned, and licked his lips, hips jerking slightly. It had been some time since his last encounter…but he had plans for this pale pseudo-reptilian, and he intended to see them through, pulling Dukat towards the bedstand, sparing a hand to open the drawer as Dukat busied himself with licking every last inch of his neck, stroking Benjamin with agonizingly slow motions.

Dukat was making a curious sound, deep in his chest, a croaking purr that faded in and out, and only served to further remind Benjamin of the alligators, and their deep reptilian calls. He pulled up with a start when Ben cleared his throat, and held a small bottle for him. Dukat looked at it for a moment, before snatching it with a grin.

"Ready already?"

"I’m ready." And Dukat pushed him back onto the bed hastily, watching with eager tension as the Human shifted back, legs spreading, and Dukat wasted little time in stepping forwards as he squeezed lube onto his long fingers, dragging them along the inside of Sisko’s broad thigh, leaving a slick trail.

Benjamin gasped as that cool wetness slid against his perineum, taking a long, deep breath to ready himself as Dukat’s fingertips teased at his entrance. “A little tense, Commander?”

"It’s been some time." He muttered, taking another breath, easing himself to relax as those slender, slippery fingers rubbed before shifting and repositioning, so one could start easing into him, slightly crooking once inside to elicit a sigh from the Human. "Hmm…done this much?"

"It’s a good skill to know." Dukat’s other hand stroked along Sisko’s leg, eyes roving over the dark-skinned human, following the little trail of hair down his lower belly, to where a patch rested over his groin. He grasped Benjamin’s cock, again, stroking in slow, even time as a second finger jointed the first, scissoring slowly to stretch and ready.

"Jesus Christ-" Sisko gasped, hips pushed up easily, looking down his own body at Dukat, who swiped a beat of precome from the head of his cock, and then bought his thumb up to that pale, thin-lipped mouth to lick it clean. "-You’re enjoying this, a-aren’t you?" His breath caught as he grinned, rising slightly up on his elbows.

"Well…I’ll admit I’m interested in seeing someone who seems to insist he must be my adversary in such a…compromising position." Dukat’s voice came out breathy, that crocodile purr to it again. He slowly slid his fingers from Benjamin, grasping the bottle of lube off the nightstand again only for Sisko to sit up, and snatch it from his palm. "oh?"

"Allow me." And he wet his palm, reaching to stroke that alien cock for the first time, unable to hide his smirk when Dukat groaned and tilted his head side to side, stretching those impressive ridges. It was an opportunity to study him, all whipcord and lean, scaled body. Cardassians had been described as cobras, at times, and he could see it now, with the sinuous movements of Dukat’s body. His own stiffness ached, and the sensation of the lube in him was uncomfortable, but he could ignore these for now.

With a solid movement, one he’d used to perfect on the wrestling mat and later had seen more than a few uses in his Starfleet Academy dorm, he reached up and stroked Dukat’s neck as his hand left the Cardassian’s cock and gripped his hip…before with a twist of his weight, he’d flung Dukat onto the bed, and rolled on top of him, straddling over the stunned man’s hips, grinning cockishly.

"…What? I’m letting you fuck me, I didn’t say you were ever going to be on top of me." He chuckled, and Dukat, startled and with that dark hair in a wild mess…laughed with him, before groaning as Sisko grasped him again, hand still somewhat slick. Benjamin had to be thankful in that moment for the nuances of Cardassian Biology. A nice tapered length was going to be much easier to take than that of some other humanoids.

Dukat licked his lips, head falling back with a contented moan, as Benjamin positioned himself and thanked the heavens he had some strong thighs, guiding Dukat’s length with his grip as the slender tip of that slippery alien cock worked into him.

The intimacy of the moment didn’t escape either of them, judging from the near-silence that suddenly fell, all soft breaths and stifled gasps compared to the growls and hisses that had filled the air before. Benjamin kept a hand on the bed to steady himself, his other finding Dukat’s chest, feeling that rich, almost human heartbeat pounding under his palm, before bringing his fingers up, rubbing his chula with his thumb and prompting a sharp groan.

He eased himself down partway, feeling Dukat’s hips twitch minutely, the Cardassian’s lips pursed in concentration, clearly trying his damned hardest not to thrust upwards into human heat. Trying very, very hard indeed, when Sisko dragged his fingers up the front of his throat, all the way up to the ridges on his chin, drawing a whimper out of him.

"Damn it all…move, damn you-" Dukat growled, clearly intending to sound stern, but coming across as desperate. Sisko chuckled, and eased himself down further, rocking his hips gently to adjust himself.

"Mmmh, patience… _Skrain_.” And Benjamin couldn’t stifle his groan as Dukat bucked with an irritated growl. “Oh!” In retaliation, Sisko’s hand swept to Dukat’s shoulders, and the Cardassian moaned and clutched at the Human’s sides as Sisko roughly stroked his neck, squeezing the ridges between thumb and forefinger.

A rhythm, set by Sisko, set in, bit by bit. Achingly slow motions as Benjamin rose and lowered on Dukat’s cock, stroking the Cardassian’s neck roughly. Be gentle, the books said, don’t overstimulate the ridges, but Sisko had better plans and was enjoying the feel of those smooth scales under his finger, just pliant enough to squeeze, solid enough to offer resistance.

He had every intent to overstimulate the Cardassian, and was making a good headway on it, Dukat dragging his blunted nails along his dark skin and his own dark hand such a striking contrast against the ghastly pale of a Cardassian’s flesh. It looked pretty good, if a little strange with all those scales, to Benjamin.

Benjamin had studied well, though, and asked questions that made Garak choke on sips of tea just in case, and now he found that maybe taming a Cardassian wasn’t as hard as one would think. When he squeezed Dukat’s ridges it made the Cardassian cry out and arch up, and when he dragged his fingertips down Dukat’s chest and stomach they caught a little bit on the edges of scales and elicited purring, drawn-out growls.

It took more than enough focus to keep himself in the game, though, with how Dukat’s cock settled in him, thick enough to stretch him with a delicious burn at the base before he got warmed up, and when Dukat’s hips jerked up he tended to be angled just so in way that made stars at the edge of Benjamin’s vision, and made his swollen cock dribble precome freshly. Dukat had tried to grasp him, to stroke him, but Benjamin grabbed that chalk-white hand by the wrist and bought it up to his mouth, biting a knuckle as if to punish him for trying.

"Ben- Jamin-" Dukat was whining before long, through grit teeth, and Sisko rubbed that delightful little divot just over where his cock emerged, the chuva, with his thumb, making him yelp. "Stop that- I don’t want to- not yet-" Growled, and Benjamin would’ve laughed if Dukat’s hips weren’t thrusting up, needy, his eyes unfocused.

Sisko resumed his efforts, suddenly bending low over Dukat, secretly reveling in how Dukat pushed his hips up so eagerly to stay seated in him, and dragged his tongue across the chula on Dukat’s chest, before biting the tender flesh of his throat. Hard enough to bruise, even for a Cardassian’s tough skin.

Dukat bellowed, like a bull gator, and clutched at Benjamin’s hips, a deep embarrassment over how quickly he’d been bought to overstimulation by this Human in his stomach before everything turned to relief and heat as he came, breath running out into a whimper, and Benjamin suckled hard and chewed on his throat. There would be no hiding the bruise that would form there, on the tender, pale flesh where scales didn’t grow thick.

Benjamin, for his part, reveled in the taste of Cardassian skin, silken and oily, as he felt warmth spill inside him. The relief from Dukat’s stillness was brief before he was agonizingly aware of how hard he still was, and that his legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself up, thighs burning.

Dukat slumped back against the bed, looking like a mess, eyes closed and mouth open languidly as he panted, hips slowly lowering to pull his softening cock from Benjamin, the Human grunting slightly as he shifted and moved away to sit on the bed, gingerly, all to aware of the fluid leaking against his thighs.

"Dukat." It came out a growl, almost an order, and the Cardassian glanced, sluggishly, eyes trailing down Sisko’s body and the sweat that had beaded on it, down to his still-stiff length. "Are you going to do something about this?" Now that got a chuckle out him, and he moved, rolling and easing himself to his elbows in front of Benjamin, reaching to stroke him.

"I could’ve taken care of this earlier." He mused, sounding positively lazy as he squeezed the Human’s cock, spurring a brief curse. "If you’d have let me."

"Mmhn…then I wouldn’t have gotten this, would I?" Benjamin groaned, looking down with a smugness to him that even Dukat had to respect. It was relinquished to letting his head drop back in relief, though, when Dukat leaned forwards and gently eased his lips around the head of Sisko’s erection.

Benjamin didn’t last long, but he had enough time to get his eyes open again and enjoy the sight of Dukat with his mouth around his length, tongue teasing and head bobbing, his already-narrow cheeks hollowed with suction, before he cringed a bit, gagging for a moment as Sisko’s hips jerked and he was finished, biting down a curse in favor of a deep moan. To his surprise, Dukat swallowed, and licked his lips. He could get used to that, if he intended for this to happen again.

There wasn’t much of talking afterwards, there was no intimate touching and no holding one another. They shifted on the bed until they found the pillows and Sisko told the lights to turn down, leaving only a dim glimmer to make out shapes by. Both men were…satisfied, relaxed in a post-orgasm haze, and willing to let the lust and awkwardness in the air stay there.

Dukat turned away with a yawn, and Sisko waited until his eyes had adjusted before he looked at the Cardassian’s back, studying the sweeping triangle of ridges and scales that it formed, almost luminescent in the dim light.

He fell asleep thinking about alligator farms, and the big saltwater crocodile that lived in it’s own pond there, fenced in. Bigger than him, bigger than his father, bigger than any human man, and yet there were so few of them left, never really regaining a foothold they once had in their environment. Vulnerable, and still more than capable of killing anybody stupid enough to go near it.

~

He woke before Dukat did, and debated on what he could possibly do this morning. What would Dukat think? And what would his own people think, if they found out- well, when they found out, judging by how fast news traveled on this station.

But then he found that Dukat, still mostly asleep, rolled into the warm spot he left on the bed after he’d gotten up to use the bathroom, and that Dukat looked suspiciously as disheveled and inglorious as any other person after a good debauching and a night’s sleep. He was never going to let Dukat live this down. Especially not with the impressive bruise that had darkened to a purple-brown on the Cardassian’s throat.

Which was probably why he made the impulsive decision to pull away the blankets they’d somehow worked their way under in the night, and look over the Cardassian’s relaxed form with approval before Dukat started to stir, rolling to his back and stretching. It was more disorienting to see him when relaxed, where Ben’s eyes automatically looked for his cock there was just the chuva, over a frame of soft scales and skin, forming a long slit along his groin. Benjamin had wondered if he’d look female, to his human eyes, but it was different and that was all.

"Nh…Put the blanket back on." Dukat groaned, sluggishly, before rolling back over to bury his face in the pillows, a shiver going through him. Instead, Benjamin took a long moment to look at the Cardassian’s ass, then the bottle of lube on the bedstand, only half-used yet.

"…You know…I think I can find something better to warm you up this morning." And he grinned as Dukat perked up a bit and glanced over his shoulder…smirking back.

~

If last night had a whisper of seriousness or intimacy, this morning had very little of either. Benjamin had rut Dukat with domineering, animal intent, pressing the Cardassian into the mattress and muffling his grunts by kissing and scraping his teeth along his scales and spinal ridge. It had been a little too fast (in Benjamin’s defense, Dukat had been the one to push himself back with a needy growl) and satisfyingly hard.

Afterwards they lay to their sides, catching their breath, the haze of the morning replaced with the haze of pleasure, Benjamin relaxed in the knowledge of not only that his spunk messy down Dukat’s thighs and on his ass, but of what time it was. So he waited a few lazy minutes as they caught their breath…before he leaned in and breathed against Dukat’s bruised ridges from behind, making the Cardassian shiver.

"…You do realize that your ship is scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes? They’re probably looking for their captain." He purred, and there was a moment of pause, before Dukat suddenly jerked like he’d been shocked and was struggling to sit up, to regain his composure as he asked the computer what time it was.

They had slept in. Benjamin hadn’t really let them do so on purpose, but once he himself had been awake, well…he couldn’t resist the perfect opportunity. Benjamin lay back on the bed, naked and letting the sweat cool off his skin, and watched with a grin as Dukat stumbled out of bed and onto his face before hastily trying to collect his clothes and smooth down his hair, cursing all the way.

"You-! Why didn’t you say what time it was! You planned this, didn’t you?! You and your damn warm body-"

"Ten minutes, _Skrain_." Benjamin helpfully reminded him of how much time he had left, and Dukat stormed out of his bedroom, and out of his quarters freshly-dressed and still looking like he’d been dragged along behind a transport shuttle. Even his slimming, dark top had been torn open along the front fasten, and there was no hiding that with this little time.

Benjamin entertained himself for a bit, imagining how awkward it must’ve been for Dukat to be limping all the way to the docking ring, still with warm human cream in his ass. He got himself a raktajino to start the day, and took a long, relaxing shower before he dressed and stepped out to meet his shift head-on, feeling heady and overconfident in afterglow and success.

~

Sisko had excepted Major Kira to be angry with him, but instead when he walked into Ops she just looked…vaguely unsettled, frowning at him. Jadzia stood beside her, shaking with half-suppressed giggles, and burst into full laughter as soon as she saw him.

"You are a _bad_ man, Benjamin!" Jadzia whooped. "I can’t believe you made him do the walk of shame all the way to the docking ring!"

"Well, now." He smiled over his mug, remembering Curzon having similar comments what felt like ages ago. "It’s hardly my fault that somebody forgot to set an alarm for the morning." He glanced to Kira, who finally smiled a little, still uncertain, but…amused.

"…He had to go through the promenade during the morning rush." She said, and chuckled in a way that sounded more cruel than delighted.

"Good." Sisko stated, and went to his office, put his feet on the desk, and enjoyed a few deep breaths before answering his messages.

~

"What’s on your mind, boy?" His father was asking, crouched next to where he knelt on the walkway, peering at the crocodile sunning itself below through the fence slats.

"Nothing. Just lookin’ at the crocodile." Admiring it, honestly.

"It’s a beautiful creature, alright. The most dangerous ones usually are." His father laughed when he said that, and it would be some time before Benjamin would understand what that really meant.


End file.
